Shinzou Connect
by Jinzou
Summary: Kaiba es un chico que siempre le ha tenido un profundo odio a la humanidad. Aunque ni él mismo comprende el por qué. Un día que el creyó normal. Un preciado don se le ha otorgado. El don de ser el Dios de la raza humana por 7 días. Pero, nadie le advirtió que esta tarea podría llevarlo hasta los límites de su cordura y traerle dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado.
1. El chico que odiaba a la humanidad

**Shinzou Connect / Sekai Jumyou To Saigo No Ichinichi**

"_La historia de la tragedia del mundo y el corazón del chico."_

Mi nombre es Kaiba, Shizuke Kaiba. Estoy en lo que parecen ser mis últimos días sobre la faz de la agonizante tierra. Todo ha cambiado tanto en sólo 7 días…La verdad es algo increíble lo fuerte que pueden ser los deseos de un corazón herido, de los deseos de la estúpida gente. Pero a la vez lo molesto e indeseable de los mismos.

Mi historia transcurre en este pequeño diario que escribí día tras día después de darme cuenta de que los síntomas del fin del mundo no podrían ser curados.

"_Hace una semana, la destrucción del mundo fue anunciada. Fue muy repentino y cruel. Allì, me detuve de cepillar mis dientes, cómo si recordara algo."_

**Capítulo 1: El chico que odiaba a la humanidad.**

Lunes: 1/8/20xx _**—El inicio de los síntomas—**_

Era una mañana normal, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban. Podía oír a las cigarras con su característico sonido matutino, que yo usaba cómo un improvisado despertador.

Con algo de dificultad logré despertar de mis sueños. Que eran completamente oscuros, yo soy alguien a quien siempre le ha costado ver las cosas de manera positiva. Un completo pesimista sin vida social era lo mejor que podría describirme.

—Ahh…—Abrí los ojos pesadamente y con estos entreabiertos me dediqué a que se acostumbraran a la luz. No es cómo si mi cuarto fuera un lugar muy iluminado. Para mi gusto, era perfecto. Lo poco que era iluminado era una fracción de lo que dejaba ver mi ventana, tras esas cortinas oscuras que ocultaban el sol.

Cuando por fin pude enfocar todo con claridad, me incorporé en la cama mientras frotaba mis ojos para quitar el cansancio en ellos. Demonios. Esa PSP no me deja vida.

Suspiré. Y luego me levante de la cama y a la vez alzaba mis brazos para estirarlos y quitarles la pesadez. Hoy es lunes. Lo bueno es que no voy a la escuela. Soy el chico que decayó en octavo, sí, el primer año de la secundaria. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Que soy un nini. Ni estudio ni trabajo, pero soy un adicto total a los videojuegos, no hay nadie que comprenda mi adicción, por lo que siempre me paso el tiempo jugando solo en la penumbra de mi cuarto.

—Hoy es el día...—Susurré para mí mismo. Hoy era el día en el que se estrenaba un nuevo juego para mi amada consola PSP. Su nombre era "Shinzou Connect" O "Corazón Conectado". Un nombre bastante peculiar, además en Internet todos hablan de él. Así que sin falta debo ser de los primeros en conseguirlo.

Sólo que había un problema…Uno que detestaba, odiaba, repudiaba, aborrecía y quién sabe qué más. Yo odio con todo mi ser a la raza humana, a la humanidad, a su monótona forma de comportarse…¿Para qué querría ser uno más del montón? Siempre me lo pregunto. Y la respuesta es clara…Sería totalmente aburrido.

—Ojalá se mueran...—Y esbocé una sonrisa cínica de lado. Además de todos mis defectos mencionados anteriormente, soy apático. Por lo tanto no tengo intención alguna de tener amigos en la vida real.

Caminé un poco y me dirigí al baño de mi cuarto. Me miré en el espejo y mi aspecto era uno deprimente totalmente. Cabello sucio y enredado, ojeras bajo mis ojos que son azules, pero con la expresión que siempre llevo en el rostro se ven tenues y oscuros, era un triste color azul oscuro.

—Me gusta más así que nada…—Abrí el agua y me mojé la cara varias veces para despertar totalmente. Luego de eso tomé mi cepillo de dientes y la pasta, cuando estuve a punto de comenzar a cepillarlos, me quedé estático sin razón alguna.

**「****¡Por favor que alguien me perdone!****」**

Me quedé en silencio mientras esa frase era repetida por la voz en mi cabeza, mi propia voz rogando el perdón de alguien a quien yo mismo desconocía. ¿Quién será? ¿Por qué quiero su perdón? Sea quien sea no me interesa.

Le di poca importancia y seguí con lo mío. Me aseé, vestí y preparé para salir de la casa en la que había estado confinado desde el inicio de este año.

—No entiendo nada de esto, ¿Por qué lo hago?—Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y abrí la puerta de entrada de mi casa. Y vi el sol de frente nuevamente en bastante tiempo.

Y así inicié mi tortuosa marcha hacia la tienda en la que se vendería el juego por tiempo limitado. No duré ni cinco segundos oyendo sus susurros y murmuros que no iban dirigidos a nadie. Tan sólo pensaban en voz baja.

—A la mierda, no lo soporto…—Y me coloqué mis audífonos, puse mi canción favorita en mi Ipod y así comenzó a sonar. Irónicamente, la canción se titulaba. "El primer y último día de esperanza de vida de la tierra."

Así pasé un tiempo caminando, cabizbajo, sin intenciones de llamar la atención de ninguna de esas personas. Que para mí no eran personas…En lo absoluto. Todo este país está hecho de mentiras. No le encuentro ningún sentido a nada de esto.

Toda la gente es igual…Sólo quieren encajar y sentirse amados por alguien…Eso tiene sentido para ellos…Pero a mí me parece una pérdida de tiempo…Al final de todo, todos nos volvemos simples recuerdos, y de a poco nos perdemos en las difusas memorias de la gente que finge que le importamos.

Bendita sea la hora en la que llegué a la tienda, la fila era bastante corta, siete u ocho personas en total. Era fácil. Sólo debía espera mi turno, tomar el juego, pagarlo y listo, volver a casa cómodamente con mi preciado juego. Y rápidamente tomé mi lugar.

En eso, algo que no me esperaba para nada sucedió. Una de esas "personas" que para mí eran simples siluetas negras, tomó color. Era una chica. Su cabello era de un muy extraño degrade en azul, y su ropa era parecida a la mía. Tenía una expresión decaída y venía justo detrás de mí en la fila.

Yo le rogaba a los dioses para que avanzara rápido la maldita y a la vez bendita fila, y que ella no me dirigiera la palabra en absoluto. Ya que si lo hacía iba a ser una completa vergüenza para mí intentar tener una jodida conversación con alguien, siendo que no he hablado con alguien directamente en seis meses.

—Rápido...—Susurré, y cómo por arte de magia, las personas que estaban delante de mí avanzaron rápidamente, dejándome sólo a una persona de mi preciada oportunidad de probarlo….

Los segundos pasaron, y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba de regreso a casa con el juego en mis manos. Estaba emocionado hasta por las nubes. Pero claro, mi expresión seria no lo denotaba nada.

—Genial...—Miraba con atención cada detalle de la caja. El fondo era una cuidad, que extrañamente se parecía a esta ciudad. Y luego unos kanjis japoneses en los que se podía leer "Shinzou Connect" Era genial. Todo era perfecto…Llegué a mi casa y me encerré en mi cuarto no bien crucé la puerta de entrada.

Puse el juego en la consola y un fondo verde aqua con un corazón de pixeles apareció llenando la pantalla de mi PSP. Estaba cargándose. No podía esperar más…Me quedé en silencio viendo cómo los números subían rápidamente y entonces algo sonó e hizo eco en mi desolada habitación.

"**¡Bienvenido al mundo apocalíptico que siempre has deseado!"**

Mientras veía con asombro la primera frase del juego, un mensaje llegó a mi bandeja de correo. Me acerqué a la PC dejando la PSP encendida y abrí el mensaje.

_Para: Kaiba_

_De: x x x_

"_Tù también has notado algo raro en el juego. ¿No es cierto?"_

¿Eh? ¿Un mensaje sin remitente? Pero momento…Debió ser alguien que estaba conmigo en la fila, si sabe del juego y de lo extraño que es, supongo que debe saber algo que yo no.

_Para: x x x_

_De: Kaiba_

"_Tú sabes algo del juego. Dime lo que sepas, esto no es nada normal."_

Y casi de inmediato llegó mi respuesta.

_Para: Kaiba_

_De: x x x_

"_Simple, este juego contiene tus propios deseos, es tu propio juego, uno que puedes manipular a tu gusto. Podrás manipular al mundo, a tu merced a cualquier persona que conozcas."_

A cualquier persona que conozca…Pero, si veo a todas las personas cómo figuras negras…Es completamente absurdo. No conozco a ninguna persona…

—La chica…—De pronto recordé a la joven en la fila. Si podía encontrarla, tal vez podría probar mis nuevos poderes…Pero, si es mi propio juego, y mi propio deseo…¿Será que el juego también le ha dado poderes a ella?...No hay nadie más con quien pueda probarlo…Sin dudas, comenzaré este juego, me enfrentaré a ella. Y por fin podré tomar venganza de la raza humana y ser el dios de todos ellos.

"_¿Deseas iniciar la partida?"_


	2. La búsqueda del sentido del odio

**Shinzou Connect / Sekai Jumyou To Saigo No Ichinichi**

"_La historia de la tragedia del mundo y el corazón del chico."_

Mi nombre es Kaiba, Shizuke Kaiba. Estoy en lo que parecen ser mis últimos días sobre la faz de la agonizante tierra. Todo ha cambiado tanto en sólo 7 días…La verdad es algo increíble lo fuerte que pueden ser los deseos de un corazón herido, de los deseos de la estúpida gente. Pero a la vez lo molesto e indeseable de los mismos.

Mi historia transcurre en este pequeño diario que escribí día tras día después de darme cuenta de que los síntomas del fin del mundo no podrían ser curados.

"_La monotonía y la estupidez ya han cubierto a todas las personas. No podrás encontrarme, incluso si me buscas."_

**Capítulo 2: La búsqueda del sentido del odio.**

Martes: 2/8/20xx **—Recuerdos que odiaba—**

No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Me quedé pensando en esa joven, en la chica de la fila. Eran las 3 AM y yo no había podido conciliar el sueño. Estaba nervioso, agitado, consternado, y no quisiera decir lo siguiente pero…Asustado también.

Sabía muy bien lo que mi retorcida y podrida mente planeaba. Descargaría mi ira contra la humanidad en esa chica. Una inocente, pero a mi parecer la única culpable del mundo.

Tenía mis dudas. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía a alguien de color. Toda mi memoria está borrosa desde el día que entre a mi encierro solitario. Ni siquiera sé por qué le tomé odio a este mundo. Pero es verdad que es bastante aburrido y monocromático.

—¿Por qué simplemente no mueren?—Dije con un hilillo de voz que se hacía cada vez menos audible.

No toqué el PSP desde que esos mensajes tan extraños y sin remitente llegaron. Mi cabeza estaba llena de preocupaciones y dudas. Sobre quién había enviado los correos. Y la chica de la fila.

Me recosté en mi cama, mirando hacia el techo y cerré mis ojos, unos momentos más tarde caí rendido del sueño.

"_¿Será que este es el comienzo del nuevo mundo que deseé?"_

Nuevamente, el sonido molesto de las cigarras me despertó del sueño pesado que tenía.

Esta vez estaba más decidido que nunca. En que la encontraría, en que probaría mi nuevo poder contra ella. Y si ella también tenía un deseo, le declararía la guerra.

Salí de la cama rápidamente y tomé el PSP en mis manos. En la pantalla se mostraba un fondo negro con una frase escrita en un cegador color blanco.

"_¿Deseas iniciar la partida?"_

Sin dudarlo, acepté y le di al sí.

La pantalla de la PSP se tornó completamente azul mientras mostraba un mapa de mi ciudad. La rareza de este juego quizás era lo que estaba impulsándome a jugar, para salir de mi rutina de siempre.

—De acuerdo…Ahora…—Sonreí y abrí el buscador del mapa. Con ayuda del poco conocimiento que tengo sobre la gente que vive en esa falsa cuidad, esto será muy fácil.

—Pero salir durante el día y seguir el punto que marca la ubicación de la chica cómo un perro que busca su pelota…No es buen plan…Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es esperar hasta la noche— Era lo más razonable para mí que detesto las multitudes y el ruido.

Tomé asiento en la PC y me dispuse a pasar el rato que tenía antes de que anocheciera. Eran casi 8 horas, pero con lo acostumbrado que estoy no es nada.

Hablando de acostumbrarse…También me acostumbré a la soledad. Ya que no interactúo con nadie en mi familia, creo que ellos ya debieron olvidarse de mí.

Pero eso ya no importa. Ahora, luego de 6 meses de no saber qué hacer con mi vida, siento que tengo una misión, una que no cualquiera quiere, ni tiene la oportunidad de tener. Es nada más y nada menos que mi más profundo deseo.

La extinción de la raza humana.

Algún día lograré recordar la razón de mi odio. Aunque no es algo que en verdad me interese. Tan sólo sé que me desagradan todas las personas de este repulsivo mundo. Y aunque alguien me dijera que soy una persona…Ya no lo soy, he perdido mi humanidad y mi derecho de ser llamado "persona" cuando me aislé de la sociedad y de la cuidad. Del contacto con la gente, y la apreciación de mi propia vida.

**Alguien como yo no se merece la apreciación de nadie.**

Las horas pasaron, y emocionado vi que ya era el momento. Saqué la PSP de mi bolsillo y con asombro observé que la ubicación era en un lugar de la cuidad que sería demolido. Uno que fue devastado en una disputa, un mes antes de que comenzara mi encierro.

—Esa niña debe estar demente…—Sonreí para mis adentros, deseando que muriera, pero a la vez no. Quería ser yo quien le diera fin a la primera persona que había visto en el mundo.

Sin quitar mi sonrisa, apagué todo y salí de casa con mis auriculares puestos y la PSP en uno de los bolsillos de mi jersey. Suspiré y con el silencio de la noche, comencé a caminar, pensando en lo que haría cuando llegue. ¿Qué clase de persona será ella? ¿Se sorprenderá al ver que yo obtuve un poder? Eran preguntas sin sentido. Pero necesitaba una respuesta para ellas inmediatamente.

Lentamente, estaba llegando al lugar en donde se hallaba aquella chica. Había un cartel que indicaba la demolición de este lado de la ciudad, y los edificios estaban completamente abandonados. El viento de ese día soplaba y silbaba con una intensidad algo fuerte. Pero no lo suficiente como para hacer que me arrepintiera de mis actos hasta el momento.

Caminaba, y el punto resplandeciente en el mapa de mi PSP se acercaba cada vez más, yo sabía que quizás ella había obtenido también un poder o habilidad por su deseo, pero…Por su expresión decaída que tenía cuando la vi…No parecía tener algún deseo en absoluto.

Hasta que al fin llegué. Y la vi nuevamente. Ella seguía usando la misma ropa, parecida a la mía, estaba cabizbaja y al igual que yo, tenía una PSP en sus manos.

—¡Hey!—Le grité desde lejos para intentar llamar su atención. Y al parecer la obtuve porque ella me miró con ojos agudos que reflejaban la nada absoluta.

Estaba de pie, recargada sobre un muro que parecía que en cualquier momento cedería, aplastándola. Debo admitirlo, creí que era una suicida o algo así. Se quitó de su lugar y dio pasos duros contra el suelo, sin quitar sus ojos fríos cómo cuchilla de los míos. Me recorrió un escalofrío cuando me sonrió mientras se acercaba.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mí, hizo algo que no me esperaba. Ella llamó mi nombre, y su voz era dulce, todo lo contrario con su apariencia. Pero al fin y al cabo, uno no puede juzgar por la apariencia, pero la gente idiota lo hace siempre.

—Kaiba…—Se quedó de pie frente a mí, observándome detenidamente. Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Después de todo, era una completa extraña para mí, o eso creía hasta que me hizo una pregunta que me exaltó bastante.

—¿Me recuerdas?—Dijo sin cambiar en nada su rostro sombrío y su expresión seria hacia mí.

—No te conozco—Dije cortante. A lo que ella también se exaltó y bajó la mirada. Se quedó en silencio con la vista baja y luego volvió a hablar.

—¿Cuántos millones de años has estado desperdiciando esta inútil vida?—Eso sí que me dejó sin palabras. Yo sólo podía mirar cómo algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, aunque yo no sabía la razón.

Saqué mi PSP y al tomarla y verla por unos segundos, esta se desintegró en mis manos que comenzaron a brillar con un color rojizo bastante parecido al color de la sangre. También sentí toda la fuerza del mundo en mis puños.

Todo esto se ponía cada vez más interesante. Sonreí maliciosamente y posé mi mano sobre el hombro de esa chica. Al hacerlo, algo de luz comenzó a brotar. Era cómo una herida en mi mano, y dolía mucho.

No grité, pero sí me quedé algo sorprendido de que ella también haya recibido una habilidad. No sabía lo que era su deseo. Pero yo tenía muy en claro el mío, así que sin más le di un golpe que hizo que retrocediera un poco y tosiera sangre.

—Kaiba…Kaiba…—Ella subió la vista mientras la sangre salía de su boca. Yo continué con mi sonrisa cínica e inmutable.

—No te conozco…¡Lo único que quiero es que desaparezcas!—Me dirigí corriendo hacia ella dispuesto al golpear de nuevo. Pero cuando estuve a punto de llegar. Un flash me cegó y caí al suelo porque mis ojos ardían.

—P-pero qué…—Cuando la luz se hizo menos potente abrí mis ojos lentamente y me di cuenta. Estaba en un parque de niños. Había muchos niños pequeños que jugaban, y también noté que estaba en mi ciudad…Pero parece que es tiempo atrás…

De pronto oí mi voz…No mi voz exactamente, era mi voz de cuando era un niño.

"¡Dejala!" Me oía bastante desesperado, así que caminé un poco y me asomé tras unos árboles del parque para ver lo que sucedía. Y era una horrible escena. Era yo de niño, tenía las piernas y brazos sucios y raspados. Y había un par de niños que sostenían a una pequeña contra el suelo mientras le daban golpes. Pronto me di cuenta de que esa niña era la misma de hace unos momentos…

—Pero…¿Por qué está aquí también?...—Me quedé en silencio y en mi lugar, aunque muy en lo profundo de mí, quería hacer algo.

"Qué…¿Es tu novia?" Uno de los niños se reía y burlaba de mí mientras el otro seguía dándole golpes a la pobre niña, ella no hacía ningún sonido, por lo que imaginé que la habían dejado inconsciente.

—¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo?...—No recordaba nada de esto, ni siquiera a la chica, quizás con mi encierro y me desolación haya olvidado quien era ella.

"¡Los odio! ¡Odio a toda la maldita gente que hace daño!" Abrí mis ojos como platos y al fin lo tuve claro. La razón de mi odio era esa…¿El dolor de no poder hacer nada es la razón?

La ilusión terminó y volví al presente. Cuando estuve a punto de darle el golpe que estaba dispuesto, me detuve y me quedé en silencio y muy quieto mientras ella temblaba creyendo que yo la golpearía de nuevo.

—¿Quién eres?—Le dije algo molesto y a la vez curioso.

—…Yo soy tu mejor amiga, Azuki…Tuve razón al pensar que ya no me recordarías…—No tengo idea de qué es lo que era ella para mí, pero el verla llorar y temblar por mi culpa me hacía sentirme algo culpable.

—O-oye yo…—Un mar de recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, y en cuanto pude procesar todo me di cuenta de que lo que ella decía era cierto.

—No importa…Mi deseo es inútil ahora—Me enseño su brazo, y el lugar en dónde yo la golpeé tenía una gran herida que no era una herida normal…Era una llena de oscuridad, parecida a lo que yo tenía en mi mano, sólo que la mía era de luz.

—Lo siento…E-en verdad…—Le había hecho daño a la única persona que había conocido, a la que podía llamar compañera entre todo este caos…

—No importa…Mientras tengas ese odio, ésta herida sólo se hará más grande, y acabará por matarme—Me sonrió, pero yo podía ver el dolor en ella.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo…Si no podía convencerme de volver a ser el de antes y olvidar el pasado…La mataré y será mi culpa…

"_Esta era la venganza del corazón y el chico, que de los castigos tomó forma la justicia."_


End file.
